Starlight
by Canciones de Cuna
Summary: Si miraban al cielo, solo podrían encontrar un manto oscuro ubicado sobre un escenario desolador, pero ¿Qué tal si por una sola noche el cielo se veía cubierto por muchas estrellas?


Estoy emocionada. ¡Este es el primer Silvaze que hago! *u* Como me gusta esta pareja, es muy linda y creo que es una de las más "oficiales" (sabemos que Sonic y Amy se aman, pero él es demasiado tímido para aceptarlo), así que, no pude no hacer un fic sobre ello...

**_Disclaimer:_** Ningún personaje que aquí aparezca o sea mencionado me pertenece, todos son propiedad de su respectivo autor.

* * *

Nieve.

Este era uno de los pocos días en el año en que nevaba.

Aquel mundo desastroso, dominado por el monstruo de fuego llamado Iblís, envuelto por la desolación y las penumbras, el deplorable escenario que muy pocos eran capaces de contemplar. La monótona imagen era moneda corriente para pocos, pero, cegados por aquel manto blanco que los cubrían, los sobrevinientes de aquel averno terrenal creían inocentemente a que ello era una señal del cielo…

Una señal que les decía que la naturaleza seguía con vida. Al igual que la esperanza de recuperar la armonía y belleza que el mundo alguna vez tuvo. Aquel lugar que, alguna vez en el pasado, toda clase de sonidos ahora lo reinaba el silencio.

Un pequeño copo de nieve cayó lentamente y fue atrapado entre unos finos y femeninos dedos. Su dueña elevó la mirada al cielo, contemplando las oscuras nubes que no se separaban ninguna de la otra, y un suave suspiro brotó de sus labios antes de ocultar tras sus parpados la mirada color oro que poseía.

La fría brisa acarició su rostro, haciendo estremecer el cuerpo de la felina.

Abrió los ojos, admirando aquel copo que había sido capaz de atrapar.

―Incluso en medio de este infierno, se pueden apreciar cosas tan bellas y delicadas como estas. ―murmuró mientras cerraba la palma de su mano _«Pero sea aquí, o en otro mundo, son efímeras. »_ Completó en su mente, sin saber por qué no podía decir aquellas palabras en voz alta.

Su rostro se mantuvo sereno, al borde de la inexpresividad, mientras que con gracia y delicadeza entrelazaba sus manos a la altura de su pecho. El frío no le incomoda, ni siquiera llegaba a molestarle. Lo que la desanimaba era tener que ver este mundo tan miserable y marchito, y hasta el momento no logró hacer nada para cambiarlo, todo el esfuerzo que ella y Silver habían hecho en este tiempo no parecía servir de nada.

_«No. No debo ser tan negativa. »_ Recordó lo que su amigo le decía, que nunca se atreviese a perder la esperanza. Que algún día podrían solucionarlo todo; con solo pensar en su compañero hizo que su corazón latiera rápidamente_. «Será mejor que me vaya de aquí… »_ Giró sobre sus talones y comenzó a correr por los edificios destruidos, saltando de uno a otro con gran agilidad y destreza.

Perdida en sus pensamientos, continuó deambulando por los alrededores sin un punto fijo en mente. Saltando de escombro a escombro, apretando levemente los dientes por cada construcción que veía desmoronarse, mantuvo su vista enfrente y continuó su camino.

Unas horas más y la noche llegó.

Blaze seguía correteando por los alrededores.

―¡Blaze!―. Oír aquella voz conocida en la lejanía, llamándola, hizo que detuviera su marcha de inmediato.

Volteó su rostro, buscando con la mirada a aquel erizo de pelaje plateado. _«¿Silver? »_ Pensaba la gata lila sin detener su búsqueda. No era un error, su amigo había sido quien parecía estar buscándola. _«¿Dónde está…? » _Y allí, en la lejanía, lo vio. Una gran distancia de diferencia, parado sobre unos escombros en el suelo, el peli-plata seguía llamándola.

Cuando ella lo miró sonrió. ―¡Blaze! ―volvió a decir su nombre moviendo sus brazos de un lado al otro, tratando de llamar su atención.

Un bufido escapó de sus labios. _«Está actuando como un niño. »_ Se preguntó por qué su amigo no utilizaba su telequinesis para llegar hasta ella, pero optó por obviar aquel pensamiento, llegando a la conclusión de que tal vez él quería que ella se acercara. Dando un suspiro, tomó el impulso necesario y saltó del edificio en el que se hallaba aterrizando perfectamente sobre el suelo, para luego comenzar a correr.

El peli-plata sonrió al ver como la gata se aproximaba velozmente. Antes de que ella llegase, aclaró su garganta, procurando ocultar esa mueca de alegría, y volvió a repetir el plan en su mente; solo tendría esta oportunidad y no debía desperdiciarla.

Frenó abruptamente, quedando una distancia prudente del erizo. ―¿Qué sucede? ¿No es Iblís, verdad? ―preguntó de manera inmediata, liberando unas pequeñas llamas en caso de que esto último fuera cierto.

La fría brisa meció levemente sus púas. ―No. No es eso…

―¿Ah no?―. Ante la respuesta negativa, su cuerpo se relajó. ―¿Y entonces? ¿Por qué estabas buscándome?

―¡A-ah, eso! Bu-bueno… ―balbuceaba nerviosamente mientras rascaba con torpeza su mejilla izquierda―. La verdad… e-es q-que… bueno… yo… es que…

Suspiró llevando ambas manos a sus caderas, adquiriendo una expresión seria, por no decir levemente intimidante. ―Silver, respira. Y deja de balbucear por favor. ―le ordenó―. Ahora, dime qué sucede.

Hizo lo que le pidieron, tomó una profunda respiración y continuó, más volvió a balbucear con nerviosismo, sin tener la oportunidad de hablar con normalidad. La felina suspiró antes chasquear la lengua, tal parece que ciertas actitudes de su amigo no cambiaban.

―Silver.

―Bla-Blaze…

―Sí no tienes algo que decirme.

―¡No, no, no, no! ¡Espera!―. La tomó por su muñeca, impidiéndole que se escapara. ―Yo quiero… enseñarte algo...

―¿Algo? ―repitió confundida―. ¿A qué te refieres?

Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro. ―Es un secreto…―. Se encogió de hombros, tratando de parecer lo más relajado posible; aunque la mueca en su rostro no se lo permitía. ―¿Puedes… acompañarme?

Luego de pensarlo por unos minutos, accedió a la petición de su compañero. ―Muy bien. ―decía al liberarse del agarre de una manera un tanto brusca, más no sorprendió al joven―. Vamos.

―¡A-ah! ¡Sí! ―exclamó antes de usar su poder, siendo rodeado por un aura color turquesa, elevándose en el aire y dirigirse velozmente a su destino.

La felina de pelaje lila y ojos color oro se mantuvo serena. Deshaciendo su postura relajada, volvió a emprender su marcha y seguir desde tierra al erizo psíquico, sin llegar a cuestionar el motivo del comportamiento extraño de su compañero; estuvieron así durante varios minutos, hasta que, el peli-plata fue quien se detuvo.

Con ayuda de su don, logró situarse sobre el suelo antes de mirar a gata que llegaba a su lado. ―Aquí estamos…

―¿Es aquí?

―Sí. ―respondió al admirar el manto blanco, analizando detenidamente por donde empezaría. _«¡Bien! Aquí vamos. »_ Tomó una pequeña respiración, manteniendo una alegre sonrisa, y comenzó con su plan.

—Silver ¿qué se supone que haces? —preguntó un tanto intrigada al ver como el erizo color plata se colocaba en cuclillas sobre el suelo.

—Solo espera y veras. —respondió con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Blaze lo miró escéptica. ¿Qué se traía entre manos? Pero, si había algo que ella siempre admiró de su amigo fue su sencillez y amabilidad. Incluso en situaciones mucho peores a esta, ese peli-plata era capaz de sonreír, creyendo que los problemas podrían solucionarse fácilmente.

_«Ojala todos pudiéramos ser como él. »_ Pensaba un tanto nostálgica, llevando una de sus manos hasta la cadera derecha. Recordaba su patria, su nación, y su deber como princesa, el motivo por el cual había nacido. La gata lila había tenido una vida diferente antes de llegar aquí. _«Aunque este escenario desolador es lo único que él conoce, sigue manteniendo aquella esperanza intacta… y estoy completamente segura que yo no haría lo mismo que Silver. »_ Un suspiro brotó de sus labios.

Los copos de nieve continuaban cayendo sobre sus cabezas, era el único momento en el año en que los pocos sobrevivientes de aquella dispotía. La nieve caía, a un ritmo lento y calmado, acompañado por la fría brisa invernal.

—Blaze.

La gata salió de sus pensamientos al oír esa suave voz llamándola. —¿Qué necesitas? —preguntó amablemente, manteniendo esa expresión serena en el rostro.

Una tímida y amable sonrisa apareció en el rostro del erizo. —¿Recuerdas que… tú y yo nunca vivos las estrellas juntos?

Ella asintió antes de dar una breve mirada al cielo ennegrecido. —Es verdad… en este mundo, este escenario marchito, nunca ha sido capaz de mostrarnos un firmamento estrellado. —comentó en un tono bajo para luego suspirar—. Sí, lo recuerdo. Pero, ¿por qué lo preguntas?

Silver sonrió ante el tono curioso de su amiga. —¿Qué dirías pensarías sí algunas estrellas aparecieran en este momento?

Mirándolo desconcertada a su compañero, Blaze frunció levemente el entrecejo. —¿De qué estás hablando?

—Las estrellas.

—¿Qué?

—Las estrellas, Blaze. —volvió a murmurar—. Esta noche… habrá muchas estrellas en el cielo.

—No entiendo. —decía en un tono bajo, retrocediendo un paso nerviosamente cuando el erizo se acercó a ella con una sonrisa amable. Un tenue sonrojo se situó en sus mejillas, junto con una sensación incomoda en su pecho; sensaciones que solo aparecían cuando estaba con él.

Llevando un dedo hasta sus labios, Silver sonrió. —No digas más—. Una de sus manos tomó la ajena, estrechándola levemente. —Solo, mira el cielo…

Obedeciendo el pedido del erizo, la gata lila levantó suavemente su rostro y clavó su mirada color oro en un punto fijo. Varias esferas de nieve, envueltas por un brillante manto color turquesa se elevaba lo más cerca del cielo posible. La nieve comenzó a tomar forma mientras una aura celeste envolvía cada copo, formando al final la silueta de una estrella y elevarse lo más alto posible en el cielo. Miles de "estrellas" aparecieron, una detrás de la otra, iluminando con su brillo el manto oscuro y desolador que cubría los restos de una ciudad.

Por primera vez en muchos años, el cielo volvía a tener estrellas.

Por más que éstas fueran artificiales, creadas meramente por el poder psíquico del erizo.

Algo que, solo ellos dos podían apreciar.

Un brillo especia se posó en aquella mirada dorada. ―Son estrellas… ―murmuró bajito sintiendo que su aliento se escapaba por completo de su pecho―. En verdad… lo son…

Silver sonrió, sintiéndose completamente orgulloso de general aquel estado en su amiga, a la par que un tinte rosado se situaba sobre sus mejillas. ―¿Es hermoso, verdad?

―Sí, lo es…

―¿Son así?

Blaze salió de sus pensamientos y volvió el rostro hacia el erizo. ―¿Perdón?

―¿Qué sí así son… las estrellas que pueden verse en tu mundo?

―Oh. Eso. La verdad… es muy diferente. ―respondió con calma, viendo por el rabillo de su ojo como el peli-plata parecía entristecerse al oír esas palabras. Tuvo que tomar una respiración profunda para no reírse, o mejor dicho, para "consolar" a su camarada―. Sí. Es diferente…

―Oh… lo lamento. Cr-creí que… te gustaría mi sor-sorpresa…

―Silver.

―¿S-sí?

―Estas estrellas son diferentes…―. Hizo una pequeña pausa antes de continuar. ―Pero… son mucho más hermosas de las que he visto en mi mundo.

Bastaron unos segundos para que Silver comprendiera el significado de aquella frase. Un leve sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas mientras que su corazón latía más y más rápido, dejando que un sentimiento cálido se apoderada de él. ―Entiendo. ―murmuró antes de elevar la vista al cielo sin deshacer aquella tímida y dulce sonrisa.

Ambos permanecieron en silencio. Ya no había necesidad de palabras.

Los dos amigos continuaban contemplando maravillados, fascinados por aquel escenario único.

Silver mordía su labio inferior, ver por el rabillo de su ojo como su amiga admiraba las "estrellas", disfrutando aquel evento único, hacía que se sintiera nervioso. Si no se concentraba, su poder se desvanecería por completo y aquel efecto que generaba por la telequinesis terminaría por desaparecer… pero ¿cómo iba a poder controlarse si ella, tan bella y adorable, contemplaba embelesada la obra que él había hecho?

_«¿Estaría mal si yo…? »_ Se sintió tan apenado que no pudo completar aquel pensamiento. _«No… no me gustaría que ella se enfadara. »_ Aquello era una realidad, él nunca podría perdonarse si llegaba a enfadar a su persona más preciada. _«…pero… en verdad quiero hacerlo. » _Tomando todo el valor que habitaba en su cuerpo, movió una de sus manos y atrapó la ajena, entrelazando tiernamente sus dedos.

Blaze se tensó ante aquella acción, mirando al instante a su compañero. Completamente sorprendida. Por un instante, se molestó ¿cómo se atrevía a hacer algo como eso? Pero luego, al ver la expresión tímida y vergonzosa del erizo suspiró. No podía enojarse con él, no con Silver, su preciado mejor amigo… además, esa sensación cálida que apareció en su pecho era muy confortable, agradable, tan extraño y desconocido para ella que, además de generarle cierto temor, deseaba seguir sintiéndolo.

―Silver… ―fue lo único que murmuró, porque al percatarse de lo que había hecho se arrepintió de inmediato.

Desvió la mirada y contempló aquel rostro apenado. ―¿Sí, Blaze?

―N-nada…

―Oh.

―No… quiero decir… sí. Sí hay algo… que quiero decir.

El que ella no se haya soltado de su agarre era una buena señal. ―¿Y qué es…?―. Sentía como su poder estaba debilitándose. Lo sentía, y el ritmo acelerado de su corazón no ayudaba demasiado. _«¡Vamos! Aguanta un poco más… solo un poco más. »_ Se decía una y otra vez, aun no quería que aquello terminase.

―Me gustaría… volver a ver un cielo así de hermoso.

―¿En serio?

―Aja. En verdad lo deseo.

El silencio volvió a aparecer, y por primera vez en el día, Blaze se preocupó por el peli-plata. ¿Había dicho algo incorrecto?

―También deseo lo mismo… pero―. Desvió la mirada y procuró que sus ojos estuviesen fijos en los ajenos. ―Me aseguraré de que sean estrellas de verdad, para que tú y yo las veamos siempre… y no solo en una noche de invierno. ―murmuró antes de dar pequeño apretón.

―Sí…―. Apartó la mirada, moviendo suavemente su rostro, y contempló una vez más las estrellas de nieve. ―…voy a esperar por ese día. ―finalizó con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Esta no sería la primera vez que Blaze confiaría en Silver, pero de lo que estaba segura es que no sería la última vez. Creería en ese posible escenario, en aquella esperanza que el erizo mantenía intacta desde el día que lo conoció.

Todo para poder vivir una vez más aquel momento.

* * *

Eso fue muy lindo, tierno y sencillo. (L) En verdad me gustó, y espero que a ustedes también.

¡Nos vemos en otro fic!

**Atte:** _Canciones de Cuna._


End file.
